Nazi Germany 21st century what if
by MachinegunM4aniac
Summary: (Warning the first half of the chapter is fictious and no way would the describe story would have happen in today's history.) Nazi germany was on the brink of defeat but was saved by The Mircale. It is now the early 21st century and Nazi Germany is allies with the united states. They now take part inthe iraq war.


1946, April 17th. By some miracle the Nazis beat the Russian forces back, retaking the See Low Heights, and Eastern Prussia. However, this miracle didn't happen soon enough and Hitler fatally shot himself. With Goebbels, and Himmler dead, and Goering captured, the Nazi leadership was passed Dönitz. Admiral of Germany's navy and wolf packs. Thirteen hours later the miracle happened. A black cloud appeared and the Russian forces were dwindled down, some of the survivors reported seeing ghost of vehicles tanks and planes, both German and Russian alike.

Like rats the Russians scurried back to their borders, with Germany reclaiming her lost Lebensraum. Quickly Dönitz sign a treaty with the Allies. Unlike Hitler, Dönitz was smart and ended the two fronts now only being left with fighting the Russians. The treaty outlined that Germany give up all land conquered after 1938. It also told her to reformed her ideologies. Not wanting to reignite a two front war, Germany complied with the treaty. By September of 1945, other races like Jews and blacks were allowed to joined the German armed forces.

By 1954, Germany has total control of most of eastern Europe. Half of Russia is now under German rule. Stalin was assassinated, and the communist party overthrown. The new Russian government signed a treaty with Germany, giving Germany the Ural factories and over half of Russia's oil production. Moscow was renamed Bismarck, and Leningrad was renamed Strelitz. Stalingrad was renamed Blücherburg. the Nazi flag flies over the new Bismarck tower, which replaced the Kremlin.

1955, Berlin. Fredrick walked past the news stand and image caught his eye. It was a picture of the start of the Vietnam war. After Japan had been defeated, the Vietnamese claimed independence. But the country was torn between the communist north and The NATO backed south. It won't belong before America enters that war. Germany has become the second largest nation, next to America. As America has done, the German nation built nuclear weapons. But the Cold War won't happen in this timeline. In this timeline Nazi Germany is best buddies with the US. Reichsprasident Dönitz knew not to get into a war with the US just like Hitler had made that fatal mistake. As large as the German state was, it didn't have the economical might that the US had.

1991, German along with other NATO countries invade Iraq to stop Saddam Hussein's regime. as with the original timeline, the war lasted only 100 hours. Berlin, 2001. Senior chief SS detective Karl Mintz walked into his office. Just as he sat down his phone rang.

"This is Mintz." He said.

He nodded his head and quickly hanged up.

His aide saw him walk out, and he quickly gave the salute to Mintz.

"Sir did you hear?" the aid asked.

"Yes I did." Mintz replied before looking at the news report going on the tv.

"Twin Towers hit, hundreds dead. US calls war on Al-Qaeda." the headline read.

"The Reichsprasidant just called me, The SS is now on full military alert. Have Brigadefeuhrer Hoffmann ready the divisions."

"Yes sir." replied the aid.

The aid took out his cell phone and speed dialed the Brigadefeuhrer.

"Yes?" came the reply.

"Code Hindenburg I repeat code Hindenburg." the aid said.

"Understood." the voice replied.

* * *

Brigadefeuhrer's home...

Quickly, Hoffman got into his awaiting vehicle. The car speed its way to the SS barracks where already the troops were assembling. He quickly got out when the car stopped, and walked briskly towards the building. There he saluted his other advisers who quickly informed him.

"Sir the divisions are ready." a major said.

"Good what about the vehicles and when can we ship out?" Hoffmann asked.

"Planes are fueling up as we speak. Awaiting further orders." the major replied.

A corporal came up to him. Handing him a cell phone.

"Sir it's the US secretary of defense." the corporal said.

Hoffmann took the phone.

"This Hoffmann." Hoffman said.

* * *

At the White House...

"You ready?'' asked SecDef Rumsfeld.

"Yes we are." said Hoffmann over the phone.

"Good we will notify you when we are given the go ahead."

* * *

Two years later...

The phone in the Führers office rung.

''Yes?'' a voice asked over the phone.

a moment of silence.

"Our forces will meet you there." replied the voice then the person hunged up the phone.

The 30 something divisions consisting of men tanks and other vehicles were being loaded on US made troop planes.

''All aboard for the one way ticket to Iraq!'' one young guy said as he got on.

His buddies laughed.

Wilhelm was walking up to his plane that will take him to the small middle eastern country. This time they are fighting Al-Qaeda and the Taliban. Wilhelm looked over his weapon, a modernized version of the mp 40. It was design to take the standard NATO 5.56 caliber bullet. The weapon had a burst and semi auto mode. The stock was collapsible, and the weapon had a red dot sight on it. his pistol was the standard issue Glock hand gun. His fellow comrades carried either american M4 carbines or the new German assault rifle the G36. Wilhelm sat down, hi two friends sat next to him.

"Oh boy this is going to be a long flight." Micheal said.

"Its an eight hour flight." Wilhelm replied.

"Soon my friends we'll all get the iron cross." said Fabias.

"Where will we be landing?" a man asked the crew chief.

"Baghdad airport. From there we'll be bunking with the Americans at Camp Hope" the crew chief replied.

The planes on the runway got into file line. Each plane took off and headed for Baghdad, the flight will put most of the soldiers to sat there and pondered. Will he survive his first deployment or be carried home in a casket? How does his parents feel about this? These were the questions running in his head before he closed his eyes and fell asleep.


End file.
